G-Tech
G-Tech Systems were an Anti-Gravity racing team competing in the F9000 League. They were one of three teams that made an appearence only in Wipeout Fusion. History For years, G-Tech Systems had been an industry leader in anti-gravity applications. It had made a vast range of products, from the C-Float™ egg whisk, the Blade-O™ lawn mower, the Bambind!™ buggy, to the Revver range of anti-gravity vehicles. As stated in numerous company statements, it appeared that the company was very economically minded. So it would be common sense for the company to establish a racing team to promote their products. As such, G-Tech took over AG Systems' failing racing division in 2155 to start their own AG racing team, using a few of the latter's technologies into their race-built Revver craft, and they managed to make it into the F9000 League. Despite being experts in the use of anti-gravity technology in domestic applications, none of those products were designed to travel in excess of 800 kilometres per hour whilst shrugging off a barrage of weapon fire. Season after season, G-Tech slumped at the bottom of the ladder with their uncompetitive craft. As each unsuccessful season followed the one before, the parent company threatened to withdraw the team from the sport on more than one occasion, citing countless of billions it had ploughed into the team for very little return. Yet, each season they would come back for more under Director of Operations Steve Simmit, and his mantra of "...if we don't win it this year, we'll do it next year, and if not then, we'll do it the year after..." became a much-parodied catchphrase often associated with a lost cause. In an attempt to gain results on track, G-Tech became among the main cohorts involved in the racketeering, which went on behind the closed doors at league headquarters. This proved fruitless, as they still did not secure a single championship. Even worse, G-Tech became financially crippled once its involvement in the corruption came to surface in 2170. The company was shut down on the spot, and all of its assets (including the craft) were auctioned off in the aftermath. Appearence, Evolution & Stats G-Tech is one of the starting teams in the game and used mainly by beginners. As such, G-Tech has generally inferior statistics. It has the highest top speed compared to the other starting teams, but is inferior in terms of thrust and handling compared to all the other teams. Even so, a few beginners use it for easier early success. Nonetheless, players will then switch to another team. Gallery Gtechfusion.gif|G-Tech logo from Wipeout Fusion GTECH800X600.JPG|G-Tech wallpaper from Wipeout Fusion Trivia *It is likely that G-Tech was created to represent Good Technology (now known as VML London), the graphic designers for in-game branding and menus of Wipeout Fusion. However, because they replaced a series' favourite (AG Systems) and their craft stats were sub-par compared to others in the game, they have become a much-loathed team with Wipeout fans since then. Category:Teams